Edward Elric, une Vedette? Naah
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Edward, par un froid jour d'hiver, se souvient d'une phrase que lui avait dit Alfons, son ami maintenant défunt. Un peu d'imagination et Hop ! Edward perd complètement les pédales. One-Shot. PAS un yaoi !


**Okay ! Ceci est mon premier one-shot à vie, donc ne soyez pas trop dur(e)s avec moi s'il-vous-plait ! L'idée met venue quand je regardais le film de Fullmetal qui, soyons honnête, est excellant ! Pour vous situer un peu dans l'histoire, ça se passe après le film. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous allez en avoir autant à le lire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et faites moi part de vos impressions !**

* * *

><p>Berlin, Février 1925.<p>

Dans le confort de leur foyer, deux jeunes hommes, ensevelis sous une montagne de couverture, tentaient de se réchauffer par ce froid jour d'hiver. Le plus grand, pourtant le plus jeune des deux, semblait être le plus affecté par cette froideur. Le plus vieux, son frère, si on en croyait leur ressemblance physique, était perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudain, un petit rire s'échappa du jeune homme. Son frère le regarda, un sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi rie-tu, grand frère ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme regarda devant lui, fixant le vide, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

« Alfons me disait souvent que j'aurais du devenir écrivain. Qu'avec toutes les histoires que je racontais, j'aurais pu faire des dizaines de livre. » lui répondit son frère.

'En autant que ses livres ne ressemblent pas à ses « talents » artistiques' pensa son jeune frère, une goutte de sueur au front.

Les « chefs d'œuvre » du jeune homme lui avait valu des regards réprobateur, des insultes et même parfois, quelques coups de pied ou de poing. Si on pouvait y attribuer une note sur une échelle de 1 à 10, sa cote serrait sous le point de congélation…

Se rappelant ces merveilleux souvenirs (remarquer le sarcasme), le plus jeune reprit ses esprits.

Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où il avait du calmer les femmes au foyer en colère, les enfants colériques, les maris furieux. Tout cela à cause des poussées artistiques de son frère.

« AL. Alphonse, tu m'écoutes ? » demanda le principal intéressé.

Surpris, il sortit de sa rêverie et ria nerveusement.

« Oui… Héhé… Je… Je pensais à…. Je pensais… » dit-il, riant bêtement. Plutôt avoir l'air bizarre que de lui avouer ses impressions sur ses talents. Lui dire équivaudrait à un allé simple pour l'autre monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontais ? » lui demanda-t-il, souhaitant changer de sujet.

Son frère lui sourit, cette même nostalgie au visage. Alphonse soupira, soulagé. Il pourrait encore vivre un peu.

« Nos aventures » lui répondit-il. Un sourire fit son tour une apparition sur le visage d'Alphonse. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Son frère ria doucement, puis continua.

« Imagine si j'aurais écrit notre histoire. « Les aventures d'Edward Elric ».Ça sonne plutôt bien, non? » lui demanda-t-il.

Son frère se tourna, offusqué.

« Hey ! » dit-il, les sourcils fronçés. « Et moi, dans tout ça ! « Les aventures d'Edward Elric », c'est pas assez général ! »

Edward soupira. 'Des détails….'

« Bon, d'accord… » dit-il, résigné. « « Les aventures des frères Elric », est-ce que c'est mieux ? »

Son jeune frère acquiesça, sans pour autant retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Il détourna le regard, un sourire moqueur en coin. 'Je serais quand même le personnage principal…' Il ria dans sa barbe.

Il se retourna, toussa faussement, et se remit à parler.

« Non, mais imagine : « Les douze romans du merveilleux, charmant, séduisant, SUPER GRAND EDWARD ELRIC, la série la plus suivie en Allemagne, traduit en 19 langues! » » Edward souriait bêtement. « Je vois déjà les gros titres : « Edward Elric, la coqueluche de l'année », « Edward Elric, on est tous sous le charme », ou encore « Edward Elric, les filles veulent lui arracher ses vêtements! » »

Alphonse, exaspéré, regarda son frère qui, pendant son discours, s'avait levé, un poing levé devant lui. Il avait une sueur sur le front.

« Heu.. Grand frère, je crois que tu imagines trop, là… » lui dit-il, tentant de le raisonner. Il réussit, mais seulement à moitié : Edward se rassit.

« J'aurais plein de groupies à mes pieds, les gens de partout me reconnaitraient, je vais avoir besoin de gardes du corps, je vais être riche ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Alphonse voulut dire quelque chose, mais Edward continua dans son délire.

« Si ça se trouve, des gens vont essayer de me tuer! Je vais devoir aller à mes spectacles en secret ! » s'écria-t-il.

'Des spectacles ? Je croyais qu'il n'était qu'écrivain… » pensa Alphonse, découragé. Encore une fois, il tenta de parler, mais son frère ne lui en laissa pas la chance.

« Je vais tellement être populaire que les gens vont vendre mes klinexs usagés aux marchés noirs ! » dit-il, complètement absorbé par son imagination.

'Ça y est, il est fou.' Alphonse ne se risqua même pas à essayer de parler, il s'avait que son frère ne l'entendait plus.

« Ils vont sûrement faire un film sur ma vie. Je vois déjà le scénario. « Edward Elric, prit dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Vivant avec l'alter de son frère, trouvera-t-il un moyen de retourner chez lui ? Et qui est donc cette mystérieuse Roma, Noah ? » Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait appeler le film. Hum… Ah ! Je sais ! « Fullmetal Alchemist : The conqueror of Shambala ». Et après le film, ils vont- »

« STOP ! » cria Alphonse.

Surpris, Edward regarda son frère, les yeux ronds.

« Tu n'es pas un écrivain ! Ni une star! Tu n'es pas riche, les filles ne se prosterneront JAMAIS devant toi. Ici, on ne va pas essayer de te tuer, tes objets « personnels » ne seront jamais vendus à des prix exorbitants et on ne fera PAS de film sur ta vie ! » explosa Alphonse, essouflé d'avoir parlé aussi fort et vite. Sa respiration était saccadée.

Edward le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son frère dans cet état.

Refermant la bouche, Edward regarda devant lui et fit la moue.

« Mais je le sais ! Tu croyais que j'étais sérieux ? Franchement, Al… » lui dit-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Alphonse fulminait. Il n'avait jamais autant voulu lui arracher la tête, la passer dans un blender et la donner comme bouillie pour chien.


End file.
